How Lavender and Ron broke up
by cubgirl
Summary: Summary: Ever wonder how Lavender and Ron broke up. Here is the worst and the best night for Ron, to become free of his annoying girlfriend. One-shot


"What were you doing up there with her?" shrieked Lavender Brown as she looked right through Harry and saw only Hermione and Ron emerging from the boys' dormitory.

"Well…uh…um…we were" spluttered Ron, looking down at the floor, the tips of his ears turning as red as tomato. Hermione was also looking down, but you could see a hint of a smile on her face.

"How could you do this to me, Ron?" tears were beginning to appear on Lavender's eyes

"I'll go and continue my Arithmancy essay now" said Hermione hurrying forward

"Yes, please, do go, you have done enough already" said Lavender harshly, shooting daggers at Hermione's back.

"No, Hermione don't leave me" shouted Ron putting his arms forward

"Ronald Weasley, we need to talk right now" said Lavender moving to one of the sofas in the corner. She sat down and patted space next to her. He looked at Hermione, bending over her work and then at Lavender's angry figure.

He preferred to be attacked by Hermione's birds a thousand times than suffer the hell that Lavender was going to put to him through now. He moved with slumped shoulders and sat next to his girlfriend.

"I'll ask you one more time, what were you doing up there with her?"

"We were…helping Harry…with something"

"Don't lie to me, Ron! There was no Harry coming down the stairs, it was only you and her" she said pointing at Hermione, who was shaking with suppressed laughter and covering her mouth.

Since it had been on Ron's mind to end it with Lavender, he let her assume anything and let HER end it.

"You're right, we weren't helping Harry"

"Then what were you doing? Ron, you can tell me, I'm your girlfriend, you can trust me" she said lowering her voice to a more moderate level.

"I can't tell you" he simply said, shrugging his shoulders and looking away from Lavender's blazing stare.

"And why not?!" she said sounding angrier by the second

"Because it's between me and her" he mumbled. Tears were flowing down Lavender's face. Her worst nightmare had come true; her Won-Won was having a thing with his supposed best friend, the insufferable know-it-all.

"What are you saying? Are you and her an item?" she asked, wishing he would say the opposite

"No, of course not" he said, but his eyes involuntarily moved to Hermione, making Lavender angry.

"Then why won't you tell me what were you two doing up there?"

"Because I can't, I already told you it's a secret"

"Well, it looks like you don't trust me, so I can't trust you"

"Apparently not" Ron himself was getting angry, why couldn't Lavender say that they were over and that's it?

"Trust is a major component in a relationship, Ron, and I want us to have it, so we can continue like the happy couple that we were before"

"Well, if we don't have trust then we can't be that happy couple from before, Lavender"

"What are you implying, Ron?"

"I'm just summarizing our current state"

"Well, I want us to be like before, but you are making it very hard for me to trust you"

"Then don't trust me"

"Is that what you want?" she asked sniffing. He didn't say anything, he didn't like to watch people cry, especially girls

"Huh?" she insisted. He still kept quiet

"Well, I think that, as much as this hurts me to say it, we should break up, we don't have a healthy relationship" it broke her heart to say this

YES!!! FINALLY!!!!! He was free to do whatever he wanted

"Ok" he said shrugging his shoulders and getting up.

Lavender stood there with her mouth hanging open, her plan had backfired, she though that maybe he would beg her to take him back, but he just ignored her. They had just broken up and he just got up without another look at her and went to sit next to her, Hermione Granger.

She got up and ran to her dormitory to cry her eyes out until she fell asleep. She thought that Lavender and Ron were going to be together forever, that they were perfect for each other, but it wasn't true. She didn't even have her best friend, Parvarti, to console her. Her parents had to take her out of school, because they were afraid for her and her sister's, Padma, safety. Now she had to endure her broken heart while surrounded by two complete gits, who would probably tell the whole school by the end of the day that she and Ron had broken up. And with Hermione Granger, she was going to make her life living hell for the rest of the school year, every minute she would spend with her Ron.

* * *

**OKAY, SO THIS IS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FANFIC AND I HOPE I DID OK, PLEASE TELL ME IF I HAVE BECAUSE MY FRIENDS THOUGHT IT WAS AWESOME AND THEY WANT ME TO WRITE MORE.**

**ANYHOO, I WANT TO THANK MY FRIEND, KATHYA, BECAUSE WE WORKED ON THIS TOGETHER AND SHE WAS THE ONE TO GIVE ME THE IDEA AND SHE WAS ALSO THE BETA.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT, I WANT TO KNOW!!!!!!**


End file.
